Kategoria:My Little Pony Equestria Girls
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Piosenka początkowa MLP Equestria girls: :: Marzyłam o tym, by przyjaciół mieć :: My Little Pony :: A teraz magią dzielimy się :: My Little Pony (pony, pony, pony, pony!) :: My Little Pony :: Marzyłam o tym, by przyjaciół mieć :: My Little Pony :: Teraz siłą magii dzielimy się :: My Little Pony (pony, pony, pony, pony!) :: Z przyjaciółmi chodź, :: a magia doda twoją moc... :: Musisz iść! :: Teraz wiem, że z wami spędzę ten dzień! :: thumb|center|370 px Dziwny świat: :: Wszystkiemu dziwię się. :: To inny świat! :: Wszystko tutaj jest nie tak, :: jakby czegoś było brak... :: Nogi plączą się, :: miałam cztery, a mam dwie... :: Lecz muszę sobie radę dać, :: wiedzę chcę garściami brać! :: W tym świecie nie ma magii! :: I skrzydeł tutaj brak. :: Ciuchy mają dziwne dość... :: Chude nogi, mały nos! :: Wszystko mi się trochę myli, wzbudzam śmiech. :: Lecz im dłużej tak przyglądam się, :: tym więcej widzę wspólnych cech :: Co za dziwny świat (co za dziwny świaaat...) :: Niełatwo tu odnaleźć się, bo to dziwny świat (bo to dziwny świaaat...) :: Wszystko jak w dziwacznym śnie, bo to dziwny świat :: Co za dziwny świat! :: thumb|center|370 px Cafeteria Song: :: Hej, hej, czy słyszycie? :: Powiedzieć chcemy coś! :: Wszystkie się różnimy, :: i to poważnie dość... :: Ale kiedy nam się przyjrzysz, :: przekonasz się. :: We mnie trochę ciebie, :: w tobie trochę mnie! :: Yeah! :: Hej, hej, czy słyszycie? :: Krzyczymy dziś! :: Nasza przyjaźń to magia, :: jej moc jednoczy nas. :: Niby różni nas wiele... :: Niby tak, a jednak nie! :: Dzięki Twilight Sparkle :: zrozumiałyśmy jak jest! :: I ty też w to wierz, :: a z trudności w głos się śmiej! :: Grupa to jest siła! :: Lubisz Twilight - pomóż jej! :: I ty też w to wierz! :: Będzie dobrze, więc się śmiej! :: W grupie zawsze raźniej. :: Lubisz Twilight Sparkle? :: Pomóż jej! :: Hej, hej, też się łap! :: Bo nasza wiadomość pójdzie w świat! :: Oddaj głos, :: jesteś „za”. :: Będziemy świętować :: Ty i ja! :: Hojny gest, szczera myśl, :: Radość, dobroć, wierność i :: Jeszcze kilka innych cech :: Warto takie mieć! :: I ty też w to wierz, :: a z trudności w głos się śmiej! :: Grupa to jest siła, :: lubisz Twilight - pomóż jej! :: I ty też w to wierz! :: Będzie dobrze, więc się śmiej... :: W grupie zawsze raźniej, :: lubisz Twilight Sparkle? :: Pomóż jej! :: :: Nie zmienię się, o nie! :: Choć teraz jestem tu :: Swój rozum każdy ma :: I zawsze trzeba ufać mu :: Wesprzyj dzisiaj mnie :: Różnice przepędzimy precz :: Działajmy razem :: Dobre imię szkoły - ważna rzecz! :: :: Raz, dwa, pokaż się (hej!) :: Tupnij, niech słyszą cię :: Już dziś zmieniaj świat :: W grupie zawsze lżej :: Raz, dwa, pokaż się (hej!) :: Tupnij, niech słyszą cię :: Przyłącz się, daj swój głos :: Pomóż wygrać jej! :: Raz, dwa, pokaż się (hej!) :: Tupnij, niech słyszą cię :: Już dziś zmieniaj świat :: W grupie zawsze lżej :: Raz, dwa, pokaż się (hej!) :: Tupnij, niech słyszą cię :: Przyłącz się, daj swój głos :: Pomóż wygrać jej! : Raz, dwa, pokaż się (hej!) :: Tupnij, niech słyszą cię :: Już dziś zmieniaj świat :: W grupie zawsze lżej :: Raz, dwa, pokaż się (hej!)... :: ::: thumb|center|370 px Do pracy bierzemy się: :: Musimy trzymać się, dziewczyny! :: Ten świat tylko wspólnie naprawimy... :: Więc zamiast tak bezczynnie stać, :: ty też chodź, musimy przykład dać! :: Do pracy już bierzemy się, :: Myślałaś ,,Wszystko idzie źle! :: Myliłaś się, bo widzisz dziś, :: przyjaciół masz - pomogą ci! :: Pokażmy innym, że myślimy sercem ::Przyłącz się, bo razem stać nas na więcej ::Pokażmy innym, że jest moc ::Zaśpiewaj z nami dzisiaj, z nami chodź ::Spójrz jak nasz, jak świat pięknieje ::Kiedy wspólne sny, wspólne są nadzieje ::Spójrz jak nasz, jak świat pięknieje Gdy przyjaciel do nas się śmieje, śmieje, śmieje, śmieje! Do pracy już bierzemy się Myślałaś: „Wszystko idzie źle” Myliłaś się, bo widzisz dziś Przyjaciół masz, pomogą ci Do pracy już bierzemy się Myślałaś: „Wszystko idzie źle” Myliłaś się, bo widzisz że Masz nas, a inni przyłączą się! thumb|center|370 px 'Ten wieczór, ta noc!:' ::Ten wieczór, ta noc ::Wielkie emocje ::Czy też czujesz tę ich moc? ::Na wiele cię stać ::Przyjaźni siła ::Połączyła dziś nas ::To twój czas, możesz wszystko, możesz zmienić ten świat ::Dziś się zacznie coś, co będzie trwało, będzie zawsze ::A twój śmiech i radość niech udziela się nam ::Niech się uda, niech dzieją się cuda ::To dziś dosięgniemy gwiazd ::I nic nie rozdzieli nas ::Ten wieczór, ta noc ::Wielkie emocje ::Czy też czujesz tę ich moc? ::Na wiele cię stać ::Wszystko się uda ::Nie ma czego się bać ::Ten wieczór, ta noooc ::Ten wieczór, ta noooooc ::Ten wieczór, ta noooc ::Ten wieczór, ta noooooc.... ::thumb|center|370 px Przyjaźni moc: :::Przyjaźni moc :::Ja z tobą, ze mną ty :::Przyjaźni moc :::Ty ze mną, z tobą ja :::Niepierwszy raz :::Pobłądziłam, zgubiłam się :::Jest mi źle :::Przeciwności wszędzie :::Ty mówisz mi :::Że po nocy przyjdą lepsze dni :::Pocieszasz mnie :::Dzięki tobie śmieję się :::Jesteś jak słońce na niebie :::Tak, potrzebuję ciebie :::Ty podasz rękę :::Gdy będzie źle :::Przyjaźni moc :::Ja z tobą, ze mną ty :::Przyjaźni moc :::Ty ze mną, z tobą ja :::Czasem zdarza się burza :::Dni wielkiej złości :::I wątpliwości :::Wystarczy gest :::Jedno spojrzenie :::Wyrzucam precz :::Każde złe wspomnienie :::Jesteś jak słońce na niebie :::Tak, potrzebuję ciebie :::Ty podasz dłoń :::Kiedy będzie źle :::Przyjaźni moc :::Ja z tobą, ze mną ty :::Przyjaźni moc :::Ty ze mną, z tobą ja :::Czasem się potykam :::Czasem miewam złe dni :::Mówisz: „Będzie dobrze” :::A ja wierzę w to :::Bo ufam ci :::Przyjaźni moc :::Ja z tobą, ze mną ty :::Przyjaźni moc :::Ty ze mną, z tobą ja :::Przyjaźni moc :::Ja z tobą, ze mną ty :::Ooo-ooo-ooo :::Przyjaźni moc :::Ty ze mną, z tobą ja :::Ty ze mną, z tobą ja! :::thumb|center|370 px ::: My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Piosenka początkowa MLP Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks: :: Często nas kłótnie dzieliły :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: Lecz myśmy szybko odkryły :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: Że przyjaźń daje nam znak :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: My uwielbiamy jej smak :: A muzyka znów spotyka :: Wszystkich tu co krok :: Słychać słowa od nowa... :: Rainbow Rocks! :: Z nami chodź, chwytaj bas :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: Lub na gitarze tu graj :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: W bębny wal raz po raz :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: Lub głosem czadu dziś daj! :: Bo muzyka znów spotyka :: wszystkich tu co krok :: Słychać słowa od nowa... :: Rainbow Rocks! :: Słychać słowa od nowa... :: Rainbow Rocks! :: thumb|center|370 px Radość ogromną dziś mamy!: :: Była osobno każda z nas :: Lecz to za nami dziś :: Od nowa zacząć wszystko czas :: I przed siebie razem iść, o o, o o :: Gdy nas zobaczysz, pojmiesz to od razu, że :: Jesteśmy Wondercolts na zawsze, o o, yeah! :: Razem się trzymamy :: (o-o-o o-o-o) :: Dobrze nam jak u mamy :: (o-o-o o-o-o) :: Popatrz na nas, szkoda słów :: Bo znów od dziś razem gramy :: I radość mamy :: Oo o, oo o :: Radość ogromną dziś mamy :: Oo o, oo o :: Tak wiele spraw niejeden raz :: Podzieliło nas :: Zrobiłaś w inną stronę krok :: A ja odwróciłam wzrok :: Lecz gdy nas widzisz :: Pojmiesz to od razu, że :: Jesteśmy Wondercolts na zawsze, o o, yeah! :: Razem się trzymamy :: Dobrze nam jak u mamy :: Popatrz na nas, szkoda słów :: Bo znów od dziś razem gramy :: I radość mamy :: Ooo o, ooo o :: Radość ogromną dziś mamy :: Ooo o, ooo o :: Radość ogromną dziś mamy :: Ooo o, ooo o :: Radość ogromną dziś mamy! :: thumb|center|370 px Niech będzie bitwa!: :: (aaaaaa-aaaa, aaaaaa-aaaa!) :: Wiemy, że razem się trzymacie :: I chcecie wygrać, wiemy to :: Lecz się różnimy w tym temacie :: Zaraz poznacie jak i co :: Nie ma równych pośród nas :: Ktoś błyszczy, ktoś jest blady :: Jest blady! :: Jeśli słaby ten wasz blask :: To przegrywacie, nie ma rady :: Ty i ja, ja i ty :: Sprawdzimy, kto tu jest lepszy :: A nie każdy jest dobry w tym samym :: Przyznajcie się, macie lęk przed zawodami :: Bo przyjdzie wam pożegnać się z fanami :: Gwiazda świeci, gdy jest w górze :: Tłum jej każdy śledzi gest :: Gdy nawet kogoś zrani to :: Jej wolno, skoro gwiazdą jest :: Ah, ahh-ahh :: Bitwa! My ją wygramy! :: Bo bitwę mamy, bitwa kapel dziś! :: Bo bitwę mamy, my się nie damy. :: Niech będzie bitwa, bitwa, bitwa! :: Bitwa kapel dziś! :: Bitwa! : -Ja zwyciężę! : Bitwa! : -Ta, chciałabyś! : Bitwa! : -Ja będę pierwsza! : Bitwa! : -Chyba że byś przegrała! :: Ty i ja, ja i ty :: Sprawdzimy, kto tu jest lepszy :: A nie każdy jest dobry w tym samym :: Przyznajcie się, macie lęk przed zawodami :: Bo przyjdzie wam pożegnać się z fanami :: Bitwa! My ją wygramy! :: Bo bitwę mamy, bitwa kapel dziś! :: Bo bitwę mamy, my się nie damy. :: Niech będzie bitwa, bitwa, bitwa! :: Bitwa kapel dziś! :: ::~Przysłuchajcie się po włosku w 2 refren -słychać polski dubbing! Gdy podgłośnicie będzie lepiej słychać... (polski słychać w 2:01 minutach ;D)~thumb|center|373 px :: Nieudane antyzaklęcie: :: Hej, hej, wy tam ::Chcemy przekazać wam myśl ::Choć różnimy się ::Nas przyjaźń łączy dziś ::Każda z nas jest inna ::Lecz mamy styl i wdzięk ::I hej, hej, tej piosenki dźwięk ::Chcecie mieć nas w mocy swej ::Lecz nie uda się to wam ::Nasza przyjaźń i muzyka ::Pomagają zawsze nam ::Chociaż czasem jest ::Ciężko, lecz ::Magia naszej przyjaźni ::Wasze zło odrzuci precz ::thumb|center|370 px Taktów sieć: :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Gdy wpadniesz w taktów tych sieć ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Nasz urok będzie cię nieść ::Masz tańczyć jak ci gram ::Dłoń klaszcze w dłoń, krok idzie sam ::Gdy wpadasz w taktów tych sieć ::Oh-whoa-oh-oh ::Urok nasz zaczyna cię nieść ::Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh ::Bo w tej muzyce drzemie siła ::Która w ciebie się wcieliła ::Każe tańczyć, a więc tańcz ::Aż pod niebo z nami skacz ::Bo w tej muzyce drzemie siła ::Która w ciebie się wcieliła ::Każe tańczyć, a więc tańcz ::Aż pod niebo z nami skacz ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Gdy wpadniesz w taktów tych sieć ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Nasz urok będzie cię nieść ::Czujesz, jak porywa Cię coś ::Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh ::Tak magicznie działa nasz głos ::Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh ::Wsłuchaj się w piosenki tej rytm ::Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh ::Już za chwilę staniesz się nim ::Oh, whoa, oh ::Bo w tej muzyce drzemie siła ::Która w ciebie się wcieliła ::Każe tańczyć, a więc tańcz ::Aż pod niebo z nami skacz :: ::Bo w tej muzyce drzemie siła ::Która w ciebie się wcieliła ::Każe tańczyć, a więc tańcz ::Aż pod niebo z nami skacz ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Gdy wpadniesz w taktów tych sieć ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Nasz urok będzie cię nieść! ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Gdy wpadniesz w taktów tych sieć ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Nasz urok będzie cię ::Nieść.... ::thumb|center|370px : Ja też sztuczki znam: ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Co przydają się ::Wtedy, gdy tego chcę-yeah-yeah ::Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Macie słuchać mnie ::Wtedy, gdy tego chcę ::Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Macie słuchać mnie ::Wtedy, gdy ja tego chcę ::thumb|center|370 px Ja najlepsza jestem tu!: :: Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! ::Ja najlepsza jestem tu ::Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! ::Ja najlepsza jestem tu ::Zobacz tylko, jak w głośniku robię bum ::Z mej gitary dźwięku fala leci w tłum ::Nikt na pewno mnie tu nie pokona ::Jestem przecież niezwyciężona ::Yeah, to czary gitary ::Spomiędzy stu to ja najlepsza jestem tu ::(Yeah!) To czary gitary ::Spomiędzy stu to ja najlepsza jestem tu ::Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! ::Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! ::thumb|center|370 px Finałowy show: :: Miło widzieć was ::Powtórzmy jeszcze raz ::Rządzimy my ::Czas dla rywali zły ::My tworzymy dźwięk ::Który budzi lęk ::Chociaż chcecie wiać ::Musicie w miejscu stać ::Dajcie teraz znak ::Że nas podziwiacie ::Krzyczcie głośno tak ::Bardzo nam tego brak ::Nie czekajcie ::Popierajcie ::Nic nie przeszkodzi nam ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ::Melodia mieszka we mnie ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ::Nie musi wcale tłum ::Dopingować mnie ::Ja czegoś poza sławą ::Tak naprawdę chcę! ::Jedno pragnienie mam ::Żeby zaśpiewać wam ::Bo właśnie ta muzyka ::Prosto wnika w serce me ::Smutki na aut (Aut!) ::Wolności zew, yeah ::Zawołaj to (To!) ::Niech porwie mnie, yeah ::Gdy muzyka w sercu gra ::Gdy ją czujesz, czuję ja ::Więc chwyć ją dziś, niech trwa ::Teraz każdy wie ::Dobrze o tym, że ::Już najwyższy czas ::By pokonać w końcu was! ::Nie uda ci się złamać mnie ::Nie wydrzesz tego, co w swym sercu mam ::Być z przyjaciółmi stale chcę ::A popularność niepotrzebna nam ::Musicie dzielnie znieść ::Muzyki naszej treść ::Co z siłą bomby może wszystko wokół zmieść ::Przyjaźni naszej blask ::Osłabił mocno was ::Powtórzmy jeszcze raz! ::Niech muzyka w sercach gra ::Bo wielką siłę w sobie ma ::Razem gramy i nie damy ::Przybyć nocy za dnia ::Niesie się jak w ciszy dzwon ::Ta piosenka z wszystkich stron ::O przyjaźni wszystkim głosi ::Jej ton ::Jej ton! ::Niech muzyka w sercach gra ::Bo wielką siłę w sobie ma ::Razem gramy i nie damy ::Przybyć nocy za dnia ::Niesie się jak w ciszy dzwon ::Ta piosenka z wszystkich stron ::O przyjaźni wszystkim głosi ::Jej ton ::Jej ton! ::Jej ton!!! ::thumb|center|370 px Jestem tęczą: :: Raz był taki czas ::Zjawiłeś nagle się, ujrzałeś światło gwiazd ::Tak, ty uczyłeś mnie ::Że gdy jest źle, to trzeba wstać, rozjaśnić się ::Jestem tęczą ::Jestem tęczą ::Jak bez przyjaciół żyć ::Gdy musisz wspierać i w potrzebie blisko być? ::A gdy muzyka będzie w nas ::Także piosenka porozpala wokół nas ::Oto on, dźwięków ton z naszych serc ::Które w nas dźwięczą ::Jasny głos śmiało gna poprzez mrok ::I słychać słowa ::Że jestem tęczą ::Że jestem tęczą ::Gdy pada znów deszcz ::Ramię w ramię trzeba stać ::I czekać, aż słońce nas ::Swym promieniem zacznie grzać ::Oto on, dźwięków ton z naszych serc ::Które w nas dźwięczą ::Jasny głos śmiało gna poprzez mrok ::I słychać słowa ::Że jestem tęczą ::Że jestem tęczą ::Jestem tęczą ::Że jestem tęczą ::Jestem tęczą! ::(szkoda tylko, że facet gada do całej 1:00 :/) ::thumb|center|370 px